Confused Feelings
by damasareyasui
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran is confused about the feelings they have for each other. Hate? Friendship?.......Love?


Shinobu-chan: Hillo, hillo, hillo! I'm here today with my two pet birdies, Copper-kun and Choco-kun to introduce you this new story that I wrote.

Copper-kun: well duh *(-__-|'|)*

Shinibu-chan: *glares*….anyways, the story is about how Sakura and Syaoran is confused about the feelings they have for each other. As times go by, both good and bad things start to happen. Basically, it's Sakura, Syaoran, and a confusing life full of problems, misunderstandings, love, friendships—

Choco-kun: AND LOTS OF OTHER COOOOOOOOL STUUUFF!!

*Shinobu-chan and Copper-kun sweatdrops*

Shinobu-chan: Riiiiight…..anyways…I know it's not a very good storyline, but I'm already suffering through writer's block on my "Past Memories of Love" so…..this is like…a…a….how should I say it…

Copper-kun: mini story?

Shinobu-chan: yes ^___^…well…anyways, I'm gonna stop babbling and let my two kawaii birds continued on with the disclaimer and key….

Copper-kun: *ahem* Ok, the disclaimer……my owner, Shinobu-chan, does not ow—

Choco-kun: DOES NOOOOOT! ^^

Copper-kun:…..as I was saying…..she does not own the CCS characters, CLAMP does, so please do not sue her or—

Choco-kun: OR SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO AFFORD BIRD SEEDS FOR US!!

Copper-kun: WHAT IS WITH YOU?! STOP INTERRUPTING!

*the two birds start to peck each other*

Shinobu-chan: *^^;;*  eh heh….anyways, the only thing that I own is Yuko-san…..well…..I guess I'm gonna do the key…here it is

"talking"

'thinking'

~~ ~~~ ~~ = change of scenes

[setting,time]

*actions, sounds*

**enforced words**

(SN: ……) = Shinobu-chan noooootes! yay!!^^

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Confusing Feelings

**Chapter 1 –  Misunderstandings?**

 By: Shinobu-chan

*Beep Beep…..*  
  


"Ok……."

*Beep….Beep….Beep…*

"I'm getting up….."  
  
*BEEP…BEEP…..BEEP*  
  
"Alright already!!" yelled a sleepy 16 year old girl as she turned her alarm clock off.

"It's about time you woke up Sakura." A voice was heard. "You're…..gonna be LAAAATE!!" it teased.  
  


"What? What do you mean Kero?" the auburn haired girl asked as she picked up her clock again.  
  


"HOE!!!!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE, I'M GONNA BE LAAAATE!" Sakura quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

[Seijou High]

" Doushite Syaoran-kun?!" asked a frustrated 16 year old girl with long wavy black hair and light brown eyes.

"…it's just that…our relationship isn't really going anywhere, I don't think that we're right for each other…" explained the young man as he ran his hand through his messy brown hair. "I also think you should call me Li-kun now, Suraki-san." 

The young girl suddenly burst out crying and ran down the hallway. (SN: awww….*sniffle*)

~~ ~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~~~

"Ohayo minna-san!!" yelled Sakura as she ran into the classroom.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!"  
  


"Ohayo!"  
  
"Ohayo Kinomoto-san." Shouts were heard from classmates as Sakura walked to her best friend.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan! I'm so lucky, I'M NOT LATE TODAY!!!"

"Whoa…Sakura-chan, calm down…anyways, guess what?"

"Hmm….. I know, Suraki-san got rejected?" (SN: not that's a lil harsh…..do you not think so? Choco-kun: yep yep yep YEEEP!!! SN: hey! You're not suppose to be here!)

"How did you know?" asked the confused amethyst eyed girl.

"Oh come on Tomoyo-chan, haven't noticed? It's the last day of the month, and Li-kun **always** dump his girlfriend**s** each month." Sakura stated.

"eh…now that I think of it, I guess you're right Sakura-chan…"

"I don't know what happened to him Tomoyo-chan, Li-kun wasn't like that back in the card capturing days…..I mean, I know he's cold hearted, but not cruel…" 

"I know….and I was positively **sure** that he liked-"

"Don't even go there, Tomoyo-chan, how many times do I have to tell you this? Just because I had a small infatuation with him 5 years ago doesn't mean he liked me too. He NEVER liked me."

"It was so not a infatuation! You were in love! And I bet you that right now at this very second, you still love Li-kun very very much!"

"Whatever, we aren't even friends. He's the one who said……oh,-I-don't-think-we-should-be-friends-anymore,-I-mean-I'm-a-guy-and-you're-a-girl, blah blah blah…….he thinks he's all that, I do admit this Tomoyo, I DO miss Li-kun being my friend, and that's all."

"Well why don't you talk to him after school? Why don't you ask to be his friend again?"

"I dunno…."

"TRY." 

Before Sakura could reply, the bell rung, stating that class had begun. The auburn haired girl just couldn't stop thinking about what Tomoyo said. 'Should I ask Li-kun to be his friend again?' repeated in her mind, she just didn't know what to do. So all through the morning classes she daydreamed about what would happen between Li-kun and her if they were friends again. 'I'm gonna try after school…'

[lunchtime] (Choco-kun: foood time!!!!! SN: *glares*…get back into you're cage) 

*sigh* " Li Syaoran strikes again." exclaimed a blue haired boy with deep blue eyes as he put his arm around Syaoran's shoulder. (SN: now I wonder who that could be ^^) "I don't understand you man, why are you dating girls when you **know** that you're gonna reject them at the end of each month?"

"Shut up Hiiragizawa. It's not such a big deal, and it's not really **my** fault, they're the ones who **wants** to date me, besides it helps my reputation."

" Helps you're reputation?! What happened to the old Li Syaoraon that I just to know? You don't just play around with love like that."

*psh* "Yea right, there's no such thing as love, all there it is pretty girls, popularity, my looks and my reputation."

"Aww come on, I remember back then when we were little, you loved this girl a lot….and-" 

"It was an infatuation, how many times do I have to say this?" interrupted the young warrior.

*sigh* "Infatuation or not, you really broke her heart when you said you didn't want to be friends with her. Didn't you see the sadness in Sakura's eyes? Why did you do that?" Syaoran looked down towards to his feet.

"I-I .... Yuko-san told me not to hang out with her…..and said that he'll hurt her if I don't leave her alone-"

"And since **you were in love with her**, you didn't want to see her hurt, right?"

*glares* "….You're partly right.." (SN: the famous SYAORAN GLARE!! TA DA!! Copper-kun: *sweatdrops*….SN: eh heh heh….)

*hmmmmm..* " Wait a sec, Yuko-san? Is he that weird kid back in 6th grade? Why did he tell you to not hang out with Sakura? What did he mean by hurting her?"

"..H-he said Sakura was his g-girlfriend and that he didn't want-"

"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Eriol causing people to stare. "AND YOU BELIEVED HIM?! BAKA!!" (SN: te he he he….that's kinda like me, I freak out so easily…)

*sweatdrops* " uh…Hiiragizawa, calm down…"

* ¬_¬ * " Gomenesai……anyways, I think Yuko-san was lying the whole time. He probably had a major crush on Sakura, that's all." 

"What can I do now?! I mean, it's been 5 years, and we hardly talk to each other anymore…she hates me now.."

"If you really love her, confess to her, go on a little outing, make a truce, anything would help…"

*sigh* " I guess, I'll…try after school….but I'm only doing this because I want to be her friend again, that's all."

Shinobu-chan: Well, that's it the end of chaptie one…..did you like it? Hate it? I'm not sure if I should continue…..so…..I'll say that I'll continue on with the story when I get at least 5 reviews, ok? OKEE DOKE!!! Okay Copper, Choco, be polite and say goodbye!

Copper-kun: Goodbye fellow CCS fans…

Choco-kun: BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE!!!!!!!!

Shinobu-chan: ^^;; 


End file.
